Shoot Me
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Alternative end to Season 2. What if Antonio told Jay what Erin did and he tracked her down at the bar before Bunny could get her claws into her any further.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: I really should proof this but it's 11.30pm and my bed is calling for me lol**

 **This idea has been in my head for a while, I know I sure hate Landon so much and what happened there...**

 **Also, thank you for the reviews on the smut for You're An Angel. Some commented it's different/ better than my first attempt... yep. I was playing it safe for my first attempt. Anyway, Linstead fans are such perves lol ;-) I'll make you a deal... I'll aim for every story to have some in it somewhere.**

Shoot Me

"Get up." Jay's serious voice jars me from my conversation, I turn head to face him and the look on his face scares me.

He's not looking at me, he's looking – no glaring at Bunny.

Jay's looking at her like he wants to slam her head on the bar; he turns the same look on Landon.

Landon just raises his arms in surrender, eyes wide and terrified.

"Look man, we were just going to have some fun. No harm." I can't help my roll my eyes with a gentle shake of the head.

"No harm? It looks to me like Bunny is taking advantage of her _daughter_ right now, plying her with booze just so she can crawl her sorry ass back into Erin's life. I won't let it happen, not this… poor excuse of a mother. And you - walk away before I make it so you can't. You're done taking advantage of this situation." Jay's voice is lethal, his blue eyes backing up his threats.

My mouth is open in disbelief and Bunny is spluttering and screaming for Jay to leave.

"Oh, I'll leave just as soon as Erin gets up." He turns his icy blue eyes to me and I feel goosebumps appear on my skin, chills radiating down my spine.

"You can't make me." Damn my stubborn nature.

All I want is to leave this bar with Jay and find comfort in his arms.

But I don't, I can't.

Hank found out about us and I left him twisting in the wind. I don't deserve him or his kindness.

I don't want Bunny or the booze, but I'm angry at Hank for keeping Jay and I apart and I'm angry with myself for allowing it. For losing the one person in my life I will always need.

Jay's arms are what I crave, what I need to survive the loss of Nadia but I won't allow myself to drag him down with me.

"That's where you're wrong." Jay reaches down and hooks one arm under my knees and the other supports my back and he turns and carries me bridal style out of the bar.

I suppose it's better than throwing me over his shoulder.

I quit struggling when we reach his car, admitting defeat by getting in with a grunt and a glare.

The ride is tense and silent as he drives, I'm not sure where we're heading but he's likely to drop me off at home and be done with me.

"How did you even find me?" I break the tense silence while sending a glare at the side of Jay's head.

"I'm a detective Erin, you really think I couldn't find you?" I sigh and roll my eyes; we sit in silence for the rest of the ride.

He parks the car at my apartment complex and gets out to come around to open my door.

"Do I need to carry you inside as well?" I roll my eyes before stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind me.

My feet are heavy on the pavement as I race towards my apartment complex, I don't need to see Jay leaving like everyone else in my life.

Everyone eventually leaves.

I'm so upset and caught up in my own baggage that it's not until I'm unlocking my apartment door that I realise he's right behind me.

He strolls into my apartment like he belongs here, removes his coat before proceeding to the fridge to get water, which he promptly shoves in my hand.

I'm still in shock as he makes his way to my couch to make himself comfortable.

"It's been a long day and even longer for you since I'm sure it technically started yesterday, why don't you go have a shower."

It's not a suggestion but an order, part of me craves him taking charge and caring for me. I think it's sexy and know it's what my stubbornness needs right now. Part of me still misses the sweet Jay, the one who never pushes too hard and waits for me to come to him.

Inch by inch.

My inches toward him have halted for the past month and I know he senses that. I'm not surprised he locked away the sweet Jay for tonight.

I make my way into my bedroom and then continue to the ensuite, stripping down and staring at my pale reflection in the mirror.

I'm ashamed to cry in front of Jay and appearing weak but I'm even more ashamed he's seen me like this.

The hot water burns but after the day I've had it's the last thing I care about. I lather my hair with shampoo and wash away the horrible day.

 _Shoot me._

I let tears fall as I recall this afternoon; part of me wanted this all to end.

The misery and heartache.

I drag a comb through my hair before shutting the water off and climbing out to dry myself with my fluffy towel.

My feet take me into my room to find PJ shorts and a singlet, which I exchange for the towel.

Tentatively I walk out to Jay who is staring hard at the TV, which isn't even turned on, I can feel anger radiating off him.

"I'm sorry… or thank you. I don't know what to say." My eyes briefly fall to my feet in shame, before looking up confused at the sound of Jay's bitter chuckle.

"You knew what to say this afternoon. Antonio told me." His piercing blue eyes are staring right into mine and breaking my heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." I whisper again, tears wishing to appear in my hazel eyes.

"Angry? I'm not angry Erin. I'm furious sure, but not at you… at your fucking _mother_ and I'm furious… at a lot of things. But what you have seen tonight? That's me fucking terrified. Do you not understand? Can you not see that? The thought of you wanting it all to end hurts me more than anything else in my life." Jay's voice raises as he stands up and walks towards me.

"What? Why are you terrified?" I want to reach out but restrain myself.

"Are you kidding me?" I just stare back at him completely unsure, the tension in the room building as we stare down at each other.

Jay closes the distance between us crashing our lips together, hard and fierce. His kiss is passionate and expressive of every feeling of his. It's as if he's trying to convey how scared he was, how much love he has for me. The kiss is searing and full of longing.

I feel my lungs burning as he slips his tongue into my mouth to battle fiercely with my own. We pull away panting heavily and staring intensely into each others eyes.

 **A/N: So, review and Part 2 goes up. There will be three parts I think. :-)**

 **Someone asked for a fic about Jay's list of fantasies, yes that idea is in the works and I have about three fantasies in mind to kick it off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews :-) Here is Part 2.**

Shoot Me - Part 2

 _Previously…_

" _What? Why are you terrified?" I want to reach out but restrain myself._

" _Are you kidding me?" I just stare back at him completely unsure, the tension in the room building as we stare down at each other._

 _Jay closes the distance between us crashing our lips together, hard and fierce. His kiss is passionate and expressive of every feeling of his. It's as if he's trying to convey how scared he was, how much love he has for me. The kiss is searing and full of longing._

 _I feel my lungs burning as he slips his tongue into my mouth to battle fiercely with my own. We pull away panting heavily and staring intensely into each other's eyes._

"Sorry, I just had to do that." His hand moves to my chest and rests over my racing heart. Almost as if he's reassuring himself that it's still beating.

My heart thumps against my chest as our heavy breathing fills the room, our eyes lost in the others.

His mouth releases a heavy sigh when tears spring to my eyes; he pulls his hands away to run through his disheveled hair.

"You want to know why I'm terrified?" I only nod in reply, not trusting myself to speak.

"I'm terrified of _losing_ you Erin. When you ended things… that was different. You were still here. We were partners and friends and I knew you were safe. There was a possibility of one day… but today Erin. You asked an emotionally distraught teenager to _shoot you_. To _kill_ you. To take you away from this world… away from me." His voice breaks on the last word and it echoes in my head.

My mouth falls open in shock, Jay's rapid breathing turning into pants.

"You want to die Erin? Well then do so knowing that you'd kill me too."

Tears are streaming down my face at this point and I want to run away and pretend none of this ever happened.

"I can't live without you Erin, if I lost you… I'm pretty sure I would die inside. I can't imagine living in a world where you don't exist. I wake up each morning wanting to see you and go to sleep each night dreaming of a tomorrow with you. So yeah… today I was terrified." My racing heart wants to burst from my chest.

All I want is to fall into his strong arms and beg him to never let me go, but I just stand here frozen.

"I've seen hell overseas…" He trails off quietly.

My breathing halts, he rarely talks of his time in the military.

"A price many of us who served pay… I've lost too many friends and then I had to come back and face their loved ones, feeling nothing but guilt. I didn't have a wife to see again and yet I came back anyway. They won't see their kids grow up… I don't have any kids. For a long time I thought it should have been me. But I realized they wouldn't want that for me, they would want me to live my life. The life they had died fighting for. Maybe I was meant for more… meant to find you. You can't tell me you don't feel this." Jay's eyes are searching mine, his tone begging.

"I do. I feel it." I whisper, my voice shaking.

"Nadia wouldn't want this Erin." Jay's tone is soft but firm.

Sobs wrack my chest and I fall forward, Jay's strong arms wrap around me and hold me tight.

I bury my head into his chest and feel his soothing hands run through my wet hair.

"I've got you baby." He whispers into my hair before kissing my forehead gently.

"I'm so sorry." I barely manage to apologize through my sobs and he just holds me tighter, one hand in my hair cradling the back of my head and the other wrapped around my waist.

After what feels like hours my sobs calm and the tears stop flowing down my cheeks.

Jay cradles my cheeks and wipes my tears away. His forehead rests against mine and I can feel his eyes studying my face.

"What?" I whisper faintly.

"I'm memorizing your face. You're so beautiful."

I feel my cheeks flush and pull away uncomfortably.

"Why are you doing this Jay?" My unsure eyes look towards the ground.

"Helping you?" He questions.

"Yeah. To a fault. I'm bad news… nothing but bad news."

"Isn't it obvious?" He shakes his head at me.

"I don't know… what? You want to be the hero? You want back in my pants… it was a sweet deal for you I'm sure." My tone is deflecting hurt and I instantly regret my words.

"Don't." His voice is hurt and serious, I'm afraid to look into his eyes in fear for what I'll see.

"Don't cheapen this. Cheapen us." He continues, pleading with me.

"There _is_ no us Jay." My voice is full of regret.

"There was." He whispers taking a step forward.

"Barely."

"Why do you do this Erin?"

"You can do better Jay. You're too good for me… I don't deserve you." I'm real and honest for once and don't deflect.

"That's crazy. There's no one better than you. No one stronger… or braver, more beautiful, passionate, kind or caring then you. No one in this world could ever replace you. I know you had it rough growing up… another reason why I am furious at Bunny but you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be _loved_. If I make you as happy as you make me, which I hope I do… then that is exactly what you deserve. I'm going to spend every day of my life proving that to you." My eyes seek his out and are overwhelmed with the emotions displaying in his.

Tears are falling again but for another reason this time.

"You ask me why I'm doing this, why no matter what I learn about your past or what you do, it doesn't change things for me. I don't look at you differently or see you any different. You will always be Erin Lindsay to me, I see the real you." Jay takes a deep breath and I hold mine in anticipation.

"I'm in love with you Erin."

I fall back into his arms seeking his warmth at a loss with how to reply.

After a while he moves us to the couch where we hold each other tightly.

"I'm sorry for today, really sorry. It was so stupid, I know that but… I went to see Bunny last night. I was angry at Hank for keeping us apart because I really needed you, and I was angry with _myself_ for not fighting back… for losing the one man I've ever truly loved. Even if I never said it."

Jay tenses and I can tell he wants to soak in the fact I admitted my love for him; I know he wants to reassure me that I haven't lost him, he's right here.

He pulls me close and holds me tighter, without words I'm fully aware he's right here with me.

"I didn't come to you… I wanted to find comfort in you, but you didn't deserve to be dragged into my mess of a life. I have so much baggage and I'm the one who hurt you and ended things. So I went to Bunny… thinking maybe my own mother would give me comfort. I was so stupid. I told her that _I_ got Nadia killed. It was my fault because if I just left her alone… if I never pushed her to follow my path then she would be alive."

"Hey. That is not true baby. At all. Nadia would have OD'd on the street if you never helped her; you didn't force her to follow your footsteps okay? She wanted to, she wanted to serve her city. I saw that in her and I know you did too. What happened is not your fault. The only person at fault is that sick son of a bitch. I need you to believe that."

"Thank you." More tears fall down my face.

"My own mother didn't even correct me. My mother just poured shots down my throat… blaming Hank and saying I would end up dead too. She was aiming for me to quit I think… I don't know. I drank too much and today was… a lot. I shouldn't have been at work, I wasn't ready and I'm so grateful he didn't actually shoot me. I don't want to die. I don't want to put you through that… I hate that I've caused you pain… I just cause everyone around me pain."

"You bring me so much happiness Erin, there is always pain in life. Nothing good comes easy… or whatever that saying is." I allow myself a chuckle.

"Pain is apart of life Erin, but when you let those around you in, then together you can get through tough times. Because when you're happy- those are the moments worth remembering and experiencing. You make me so happy, it outweighs any pain. I promise." Tears continue to fall at Jay's words.

 **A/N: Sorry to cut it there! After the next bit of dialogue there will be smut. I'll aim to get it up tomorrow... leave me a review with what you think so far :-)**

 **For those who are interested I've put up a Chicago PD & One Tree Hill crossover for Brooke and Jay called First Date.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay so I had a really shit day at work, I've had some wine and I'm listening to music. I don't know what possessed me to think I could write in this state... lol read at your own risk. I'll probably read it later and cringe at the mistakes.**

Shoot Me – Part Three

 _Previously_

" _You bring me so much happiness Erin, there is always pain in life. Nothing good comes easy… or whatever that saying is." I allow myself a chuckle._

" _Pain is apart of life Erin, but when you let those around you in, then together you can get through tough times. Because when you're happy- those are the moments worth remembering and experiencing. You make me so happy, it outweighs any pain. I promise." Tears continue to fall at Jay's words._

"As angry as you are right now, you see Hank as your father right?" I nod against his chest confused.

"From what I hear of Camille she was lovely and kind… did you see her as your mother?" I'm hesitant but I nod again.

"Then hold onto Camille, she's your mum Erin. Bunny is just the one who brought you into this world. Brought you to Hank and Camille and to me… If Camille were here I'm sure she would hold you close and whisper she loves you. That this isn't your fault." I nod against his chest again the tears soak his shirt.

"God I love you." I whisper to Jay while clasping my hand around his shirt.

"Thank you for saving me." He places a kiss to my forehead and I turn to look into his eyes so full of warmth and love.

"I love you too Erin, always." He leans down and presses his lips to mine.

After all this time apart I feel myself forgetting how to breathe when he kisses me, it's like heaven.

I pull away and whisper against his lips.

"You promise?" My voice is meek and unsure and he pulls me closer, his hand resting just under my shirt to rub against my bare hip.

"Promise." Our lips meet again and Jays tongue slips past my lips as he pulls me onto his lap.

My legs are straddling his and I grind down on his growing erection, swallowing his moan with a smile.

Jay's warm hands slide up my soft back under my shirt, leaving goosebumps in their place.

I pull my lips away to help him remove my shirt before I quickly remove his, I'm rewarded with his muscled chest and my nails scrape down it gently.

My hazel eyes are lost in Jay's intense blue ones, the air around us filled with charged electricity.

Jay leans forward, his hands on my back guiding me forward. Our lips meet again as my heart thumps against my chest in anticipation.

The desire consumes my body as I squirm on Jay's lap, aware of my wet pussy aching with need.

"Bed." I whisper against Jay's lips and he smiles into the kiss as he stands up with his hands firmly on my ass.

My fingers thread through his hair as my back feels the pressure of my mattress, our bare chests are touching as my hands make their way to Jay's belt buckle.

"You sure?" His hands grab mine softly, his eyes catching mine and searching my face for any sign of future regret.

I nod once and his eyes still seem unsure, worried he's taking advantage of my emotional state.

"I'm sure Jay. I need this tonight… I need _you_. I need to feel something… I _want_ to feel loved. _Please_."

His hands slip from mine and I take the cue to continue removing his belt before slipping it off and throwing it to the side.

Jay helps me remove his jeans and boxes in one move; our panting filling our ears over the faint bustle of city life making it's way into my apartment.

He places a soft chaste kiss on my lips before trailing them down my neck, my hands gripping his neck.

Moans slip through my mouth as he makes his way down my chest, his warm mouth paying extra attention to my breasts.

Finally soft lips are on my stomach and pausing just above my shorts, my chest his heavy and my knuckles white, holding their grip on Jay's hair.

Both of his hands clutch my shorts before he drags theses down my legs leaving my pussy bare.

Jay's eyes are looking into mine again, hovering inches above mine. Our chests are pressed together, his manhood resting against my entrance.

"Last chance Erin, we don't have to do this."

"You could stop?" My breath is a husky.

"If that's what you want… I need you to be sure." He brings a hand up to cup my cheek and I lean into it savoring the feeling.

"I am Jay. I promise I want this… want you. I won't wake up with regrets."

My eyes close in pleasure when he pushes softly in, once in he holds it there while I adjust.

His forehead comes down to rest on mine and I open my eyes to look into his again as he starts to move.

My legs wrap tightly around his waist, bringing him in a deep as he can go and my nails dig into his back.

Our lovemaking is slow and deliberate, clinging to the other and begging for release.

We're whispering each other's name when we come, Jay only moments after me.

Jay pulls out softly before laying on his back and pulling me into his side.

We don't release our hold on each other for the rest of the night, our bodies entwined and tangled in the sheets.

* * *

I wake the next morning to light pouring in my bedroom windows, a smile slips on my face when I feel the warm body I'm curled into.

My eyes open to find Jay staring at me, his eyes shining in the sunlight.

"You're still here." I whisper and he brings a hand up to brush some hair back.

"I'll always be right here." We share a smile before I glace behind him to the alarm clock.

"We should probably get up, it's already six thirty." My hand plays with his morning scruff and he presses his lips to my fingers.

"What are you going to do about work?" His tone is soft and questioning.

"Tell Hank I need some time… I can't be out on the streets right now…"

"Good idea."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" His brows furrow as he brings his forehead forward to rest against mine.

"For pushing you away when Hank found out about us… I have this loyalty to him. There isn't a doubt in my mind, without him I'd have been dead on the street by fifteen. I just wasn't ready to face him about it, go against him."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I'm still not entirely sure if I'm ready… but I _know_ I'm not ready to lose you again. Not after last night, it made a lot of things clear. I don't regret us."

"You're not going to lose me Erin."

"I need you Jay, you save me."

"You have me. Last night proved you won't lose me. Even when you push away I'll pull you right back."

"Thank you. I just need to work out how to tell Hank."

"Erin baby, we don't need to rush. You are going through enough, we'll hold off and tell him when you're ready. If he finds out again before then… I'll deal with it."

"Why are you so amazing?" I lean in and our lips touch in a sweet kiss, we pull away to smile at each other before attaching our lips again.

"Because you have always deserved amazing, and now you have it."

* * *

I smile at my reflection in the mirror, my cheeks rosy red and eyes sparkling. I'm nothing like the version of myself last night, pale cheeks and dull eyes.

Jay's arms wrap around my waist and he places a kiss on my neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just happy." Despite my words tears spring to my eyes and I chuckle.

Jay moves out into the bedroom to throw his clothes from the night before on.

"We need to swing by my place to grab some fresh clothes." I nod at him as I reach for my make up already dressed in my jeans and shirt for work.

Once done I exit to find Jay sitting on the bed tying up his shoes, I make my way over to stand in front of him.

"I love you." I whisper with a smile, wanting to keep saying it now that I found the courage to express it.

Jay smiles up at me before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, his head resting against my chest.

"I love you too." My fingers run through his hair, enjoying the feeling.

"Thank you." Jay pulls away confused, his head tilted.

"For everything… but especially last night. I know exactly what I would have done and where I would have ended up if you didn't drag me out of there… and everything I did would have made me feel dead inside. I didn't want that… so thank you."

Jay stands up and places a kiss on my forehead, his hands resting on either side of my neck.

 **A/N: Next and final chapter... Erin and Jay at work to face the unit and Hank.**

 **Let me know your thoughts...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Hey, I know I haven't updated this week... it's just I did four updates on the weekend and only got a couple reviews (thank you if you did)... I guess I'm a little self conscious especially since I just started writing smut... so can you let me know if you are still reading and interested?**

 **That might sound stupid...**

Shoot Me - Part Four

Erin POV

"You ready?" Jay asks as we stand at the bottom of the district steps.

"I guess." I'm itching to grab his hand, instead I stuff them in my jacket and we make our way inside.

"Erin." My feet stop at Platt's voice.

"Hey Platt." I make my way over to the desk and look up at her.

"You good?" She's short and blunt like always.

"I am, thanks Sarge."

"You sure you're good to be here?" She asks again, not relenting.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was out of line."

"Apology not necessary, as long as you're doing okay."

"Yeah, I am now thanks." My eyes flicker to Jay subconsciously and Platt smirks.

"Halstead." She nods at him.

"Sarge." He sends her an innocent smile and she stares back stone faced.

"Alright, well I'm heading up." Jay gestures towards the stairs before turning, I follow closely behind.

"Let me know if you need anything Erin." Platt has a small smile on her face.

"Appreciate it." A small smile appears on my face.

We head upstairs after using our palms to scan in and find the unit in complete silence staring at Hanks office.

"What's going on?" I ask when Jay and I make our way to our desks.

"Why is the commander here?" Jay asks throwing his jacket on the back of his chair.

"He's not technically a commander anymore." Adam pipes up from his seat.

"Very Helpful Ruzek." Jay smirks over at him.

"We're not sure yet bro." Antonia tells Jay before dragging his concerned eyes over to me.

I walk over to Antonio's desk and lean my hip against the corner, crossing my arms.

"Hey, thank you for filling Jay in on what happened." My voice is quiet and a shocked look crosses his face.

"I gotta admit, I expected a different reaction from that." He sighs in relief.

"I really needed that kick in the ass… and Jay delivered it with just the right amount of support and comfort. He has a knack for it… thank you for looking out for me." We exchange a fist bump.

"No worries Erin, I've got your back."

"Thanks man." I turn to walk away when his next question makes me falter.

"So you and Halstead… are you?"

"Partners, and friends." My eyes flicker to Jay as I answer.

Hank and the commander walk out of his office and give us the run down of the new case before the commander excuses himself, nodding at all of us as he leaves.

"Erin, my office." Hanks rough voice jolts me into action.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." I start off as I shut the door.

"You look better than yesterday." Hank comments as he sits.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday."

"I have to say, I'm surprised by it. You good?"

"Getting there, but I want to be put behind my desk for a few days. If that's okay." I shrug at Hank and he leans forward in surprise.

"Huh."

"Look, I'm sorry and if you need me for this case I'll do it. I'm handling it all better than yesterday, ideally I want some time out of the field."

"No, it's not that. I just didn't expect this kind of honestly coming from you right now… don't worry about the case, I can use Al. Do you want some personal days?"

"No, just desk duty. I want to keep busy."

"Okay kid, you got it." I turn to leave when Hank continues.

"This is a complete one eighty… it's Halstead isn't it?"

"What?" My eyebrows raise, eyes wide.

"He's the reason?" The room is silent, my heart beating wildly as I run through my options.

"Yeah, Halstead is the one who got through to me." Hank nods once before walking past me and I follow silently.

"Alright, let's move out."

Jay comes over to my desk as I sit down, he open his mouth when my phone buzzes loudly.

I roll my eyes and reject the call.

"Bunny." I sigh and slam the phone down.

"She just doesn't get the message." Jay's tone is quiet but angry.

"I'll take care of it." My voice is a whisper.

"Okay… Erin just remember, she's taking advantage of you."

"I know." I look up into Jays blue eyes and nod.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." Our eyes are locked, our hands fighting to stay away from each other.

Our moment is interrupted by throat clearing, we look up to see Hank observing us.

"Go." I whisper.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Watch your back." Jay nods before making his way down stairs with Hank.

* * *

Jay POV

"Hey Jay, wait up a minute." I stop walking at Hank's request, looking around the empty roll up before looking at Hank.

"Yeah boss?"

"Erin was a mess yesterday. I asked her what changed since then, she said you did."

I gulp unsure what to say, not knowing if Erin said this or if he's laying a trap.

"Jay, I'm not trying to catch you in a lie… Erin is going through enough. I wouldn't play games with that right now. If you guys were more than partners… who am I to stop you in light of everything?"

My forehead crinkles in confusion, refusing to believe the words coming from Hanks mouth.

"Look, yesterday Erin was teetering on the edge of a cliff and you pulled her back. I was sure she was going off it, and I didn't know what Erin we would see today or the next month… I couldn't get through to her. Hell, I didn't even really try. _You_ did. I doubt it would have mattered if I tried harder; she wasn't going to listen to me… She listened to you."

I nod at Hank still unsure what he wants me to say.

"Bunny getting her claws into Erin again?"

"She's trying Sir. Not going to happen though."

"Good. Thank you, it seems you got through to her… gave her what she needs and she's going to get through this. Maybe even kick that useless mother of hers to the curb for good."

"That's the plan."

"I mean it Halstead, thank you."

"Of course Sir, it's Erin." My answer is simple and Hank smiles.

"I just need to know someone's looking out for her, has her best interests at heart… she's been taken advantage of too many times. As long as you can tell me you've got her back twenty four seven."

"Always." I promise.

"Then I don't care what your relationship status is. Just treat her right and keep it professional at work." Hank pats me on the shoulder before walking away, signaling the end of the conversation.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Like I said if you could review that would be great, even if it's with constructive criticism.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
